Andorizian Nightgale
While unorthodox for a Kaldorei, Sir Andorizian Nightgale is a former Lieutenant of the Stormwind Guard and is currently an honorary knight of the Grand Alliance under House Verdun. With this, he also serves on the council of knights within the Order of Everstill. Along with his knightly duties, he doubles as Field-Marshal Vincent Ravenwing's second-in-command within SI:7; serving as the Head of Operations. His designation is 004. There is not much to go on about Andorizian's upbringing, and his early life is kept away from the general public as well as some official Alliance records. Prior to his affiliation with House Verdun, The Stormwind Guard and SI:7, he served as a ranger and scout; having participated in the War of the Shifting Sands, the Third War, skirmishes against the Warsong throughout Ashenvale, the Northrend Campaign, the Siege of Orgrimmar and the Second Invasion of Draenor among other conflicts. Description The Kaldorei before you stands at the average height of his race. His defined muscles are evident. Yet, much like the rest of his kin he remains lithe and agile, maintaining peak physical condition. His fair pinkish-hued skin is much like other Night Elves, and if someone were to look at his face they’d notice only a single scar that runs vertically down his left eye. With the exception of this, his face is mostly blemish free. The trade-off is that his body is not. Plenty of scars both old and new mar the rest of his skin. His eyes emanate a deep and piercing silver glow, holding an aura of calm neutrality to them. While much of his more traditional kin would not dare to groom their facial hair, he has since become accustomed to maintaining a neat and trimmed beard. Along this, his rich white mane is kept straight and neat; though he maintains the long length, allowing it to run freely to just below the middle of his back. Depending on who observes him, with a keen eye and the knowledge needed, they may be able to spot something of interest. Personality Andorizian's personality can be described as somewhat cold, though such a notion is often complicated to detect as he keeps it well hidden behind a calm and composed yet, steely disposition. His tone of voice is typically dry, and thus makes it rather hard to figure out his true feelings in a given situation. Accompanying his tone is a face typically void of any expression. The Kaldorei usually maintains a neutral visage and because of this tends to mask his true intentions and thoughts. Although his facial expression suggests his tendency to distance himself, his eyes are less than forgiving. He seems to be rather observant and alongside this, rather judgmental. Even so, the elf reserves his thoughts unless he feels the need to address the situation; and rarely does he speak unless spoken to. His footfalls hold a certain roguish like charm, yet he moves with purpose and his stride depicts confidence. Andorizian is calm and collected, and his demeanor can often be described as relaxed. Nonetheless, his silver gaze may make some feel uneasy at times. Early Life__FORCETOC__Category:CharactersCategory:Night ElfCategory:RoguesCategory:SI:7 AgentsCategory:The Stormwind GuardCategory:SI:7 (WIP) The War of the Shifting Sands Andorizian's first large-scale engagement occurred during the War of the Shifting Sands. He served as a forward scout under the Kalimdor army, and with that participated in mapping out the locations of major swarms of the ancient race. It was during this war, that Velessandra was killed before his eyes during the armies first withdrawal from the front. The insectoid beings ripped her limb from limb, tearing her throat out with razor-sharp mandibles that found ease in rending flesh. The elf was forced to withdraw from the front, along with a large detachment of the Kaldorei army. As the forward line shifted, so to did his mentality. Despair and dread overtook him, and with his emotions high, he was forced to withdraw into the reserve ranks for almost two weeks. Although he and the rest of his race knew of the implications of the war, the elf was severely affected by the loss. From this point on Andorizian distanced himself from most, erecting a wall around personal life, even from his two brothers. During his two-week recuperation period, most of his time was spent assisting the quartermasters. It was during this time that a shortage in armaments and food was apparent. During this period of downtime, he also managed to befriend an elf by the name of Raenas Autumnleaf. They shared a common knowledge of hunting and with both having shown no affinity for Druidism, they found common ground. In anycase, the Kaldorei front had advanced further into the hostile territory, and while ground was covered; it was very little and supply lines were stretched thin. It was for this reason that once he returned to action, he and several other scouts including Raenas would be sent to recover lost supplies in what was thought to be re-conquered territory. He and the other rangers managed to recover supplies, ranging from weaponry and armor to herbs and maps. However, upon their return to the front; the small squad was ambushed by a detachment of Qiraji. The twelve man squad was quickly cut down to four rangers; himself, two elves named Naedon and Thildren, as well as Raenas. Their captain, Meathelar Stagstar was among those killed by the savage insects. With no one to lead them, Andorizian assumed command, and through willpower and perhaps sheer luck they managed to fight off their adversaries. With this success, his three companions looked to Andorizian to get them back to the front and hopefully avoid any further contact with stray Qiraji. Gathering the what recovered-supplied they could carry, they made their way through the desert; often moving slowly when safety was in question. While Andorizian proved to be a competent leader, the events of the war had taken its toll on both Naedon and Thildren. Both of them felt desertion was the appropriate answer. However to Andorizian such was the act of ultimate cowardice. The death of his sister only made him feel anger towards what he perceived as selfishness. The Kaldorei tried reasoning with his fellow comrades, however, it soon turned into a heated and eventually violent confrontation. Naedon was the first to strike, spearing Andorizian into the dirt and pinning him to the ground. The elf began to beat him into submission, breaking his nose and clawing at his face even as Andorizian struggled against him. Soon afterward Thildren joined the fray, sending several hard kicks into the already wounded elf's ribcage. As this occurred Raenas too, sprang into action in order to help his new friend, nocking an arrow and immediately dispatching Naedon. As Thildren spun around, Andorizian desperately shot his hand forward, reaching out and tripping Thildren before he could draw his shortsword. It was here that Raenas unsheathed his dagger and plunged it into the elf's back It became immediately apparent that asides Andorizian's grievous injuries, they had two bodies to take care of. However, with Andorizian passed out, Raenas chose to take the wounded elf over the supplies and now dead scouts back. Raenas managed to make the three mile trek with the incapacitated elf, however much to his dismay he did not receive a warm welcome. The Night Elf Commander berated them for their failed and seemingly simple mission and immediately sent another squad to finish the job. Unfortunately, Raenas' good deeds would not go unpunished. While the second squad was successful in retrieving the supplies it also happened upon the two murdered elves. Raenas confessed to killing them, yet also provided his alibi. Nonetheless, it was not bought by the officers who questioned him. While Andorizian remained unconscious, Raenas was sent back to an outpost to be incarcerated until he could be sent back Northern Kalimdor for a proper sentence. Not a day later since his imprisonment, would the front line be pushed back by a mighty swarm of Qiraji, and with that, the outpost holding Raenas would be demolished. Andorizian regained consciousness that morning, however, he was immediately pulled back with the injured as they retreated and lost any ground that they had gained. Raenas would never be seen again. Andorizian continued to serve throughout the war, while he held no active leadership position, he served with the tenacity that the rest of his race displayed during that desperate time. With this, he also carried a burden of guilt for Raenas; one that would not easily be forgotten. In between the time of the War of the Shifting Sands and the Third war, in which the ancient Elven race would be rediscovered, Andorizian's personal life also changed. Shame, Exile, Trust and Despair Much of Andorizian's time within Nighthaven entailed hunting for his kin, and where he showed failure in druidism, he demonstrated prowess in hunting and tracking. Nonetheless, the elf was not immune to emotion; and the guilt he felt for the deaths of his mother, sister, and Raenas was relentless. His spiritual life became intensified; the elf often found meditating alone for hours at a time. It would not take long until those within the community took notice of his even longer absences, and when Andorizian did return after weeks at time, his malnourishment was evident. The failure to protect those he cared about took its toll on Andorizian, and eventually; he would not be seen within Moonglade again for almost a thousand years. The elf took only what would allow him to survive and set off for the South. He remained alone as he traversed the mountains and forests of Kalimdor; through heat, snow, and rain he would travel until he found himself within the vast forests of Ashenvale. It was here that Andorizian would find a new home, though he never stayed in one place for long. Often living in caves during inclement weather, and sleeping in the canopies of the numerous tall and thick trees. The elf made no effort to establish contact with anyone, often doing what he could to avoid the hunters, sentinels and travelers that found themselves within the forest. Yet no matter how hard Andorizian tried, one day, nearly one thousand years after his self-imposed exile; his life changed again. In the early morning of the summer solstice among Ashenvale's dew covered foliage, he was almost killed by the one person he'd come to trust again. Andorizian woke to the sound of cracking twigs and rustled leaves, and naturally his defensive and reclusive instinct kicked in. He immediately withdrew into the shadows of the vegetation, gripping his dagger tightly by the handle as it rested in his sheath; the elf did not take kindly to those who encroached upon him especially when unannounced. He listened intently for what the noise was, though his eyes deceived him as a blanket of thick fog masked everything around him. Much to his astonishment, it turned out that he did not have the upper hand he believed he had. Instead, he was made a fool. A huntress by the name of Essara Lunarshade held him at bay, her arrow nocked and directed towards the back of his head. Perhaps it had not occurred to Andorizian, but such a long sentence of self-imposed exile brought its toll upon him. The once civilized Kaldorei now looked barbaric and feral in nature. When Essara realized what she had found, another Kaldorei rather than prey, she sighed heavily. Even so, her arrow remained trained on him, as she demanded to know who he was. Andorizian hesitated at the thought of giving such information away, yet he spoke. His name rolled off his tongue in their native language. Thanks to the Kaldorei literature he often scavenged and sometimes stole, and read aloud to himself there was little trouble speaking. However, he was soft spoken and his words held a tone one would only find in a defeated and disappointed individual. Nonetheless, he spoke and spoke truthfully. This would become the beginning of a complicated relationship. Essara was both a huntress and sentinel based out of Astranaar, and during the next year she'd find herself drawn to Andorizian. The male too, reciprocated feelings towards her, though he never left the seclusion he had come to value so dearly. Andorizian finally found someone he could trust with his inner-demons, and he shared with her his shame for what he felt he could've prevented. She listened and often spoke words of comfort and wisdom for hours at a time as she tried to mend the elf's broken state. She'd bring food and supplies, and even took to spending days at a time alone with him in the forests; living together as he had alone for so long. During one of her visits, she presented Andorizian with a carved wooden pendant of a crescent moon she had made. It was and still is the Kaldorei symbol of Elune and with that a symbol for both their bond and inner peace. She showed him his and pointed to her chest; where one of identical make hung. Andorizian went on to wear the pendant, a reminder that someone was there in his time of need; and to this day, it can sometimes be seen dangling from his neck. No matter what the future seemed to entail, Elune had other plans. Happiness was short lived and instead turned into a vessel of hatred. One morning Andorizian awoke, expecting to see the beautiful face he had become so familiar with. Instead he awoke to silence. A fog loomed over the forest floor like an ocean, much like the day they had first met. Yet there was nothing more to the forest. No birds, no deer and no Essara. The silence was long, though it was not permanent. Just as Andorizian climbed down to the forest floor, a sound akin to thunder rumbled through the trees, to which the surprised yet skeptical elf only moved towards. He had never heard something of such force, perhaps only a lumbering Ancient could provide a close match. However, this was not natural. Andorizian soon found himself amongst machinery he could have never imagined. Savage and otherworldly in nature, his eyes widened as he crept towards the sounds. The elf did not know what he found, but it was amongst the first of many lumber camps to be established by the Warsong. The elf knew better, and though he had remained alone for so long the elf still felt an innate duty and he ran. He ran, not knowing if his fellow Kaldorei brethren knew more, but what he did know was that Essara would need to be warned. Eventually, he gained his bearings and headed west towards what he believed to be a sentinel outpost, and even though he was right; he would soon wish the opposite. Upon the outskirts of what was now a decimated outpost, laid the remains of dead sentinels. Each one bearing grievous and crushing wounds. He was unsure of what to feel. Confusion was the most prominent feeling he felt, the elf did not know what to think. He remained alone in contemplation amongst unfamiliar elven corpses. And there amongst the piles of bodies lay an elf with midnight blue hair; her soft yet rugged features caked with blood and dirt. Her chest was pinned to the ground, under both the weight and blade of a Warsong battle-axe. Andorizian immediately ran to where the lifeless body lay, and he fell to his knees his thoughts raced. Amongst the chaos of his mind, he carefully pulled the battle-axe out of the dead body, turning her over to her back as he examined her features once more. Although she was heavily injured and beaten, her gentle features remained evident; and the elf's emotions turned to anger and hatred. Yet, around her neck hung the other half to his crescent. Just as it hung there in life, it clung to the lifeless shell that once contained the soul of a person Andorizian could trust. Andorizian would then leave, both necklaces hanging from his neck as he made the journey back to Kaldorei civilization. The Third War had begun, and with that, it was time for his return. The Third War (WIP) A New Land (WIP) A New Direction (WIP) Personal Life Currently, the Kaldorei can typically be seen around Stormwind though he maintains a rather distant demeanor from most; the elf having grown a sort of loathing for the city. Nonetheless, the nature of his work as Ravenwing's second-in-command as well as his knightly duties has him remaining within the capital city. (WIP) Category:Order of Everstill